And We Played Pirates
by JeVeuxTonAmore
Summary: Ilse remembers her deceased friend. But is she plagued with guilt? Does she think it's her fault that he's dead? One-shot.


Ilse closed her eyes and smiled. The ocean mist came up to spray her face. When she reopened her eyes she saw how vast the blue sky was. It seemed to stretch out so far that at some point, it looked like the sky and the ocean met.

"Ilse!" A cheerful voice from behind her called her name. A wide smile spread across her face as she turned around.

There stood Mortiz, about 50 meters from her. She looked him up and down, chuckling to herself. His normally messy, unkempt hair was hidden beneath a hat that reminded her of the old hats they used to wear when they played pirates. He was wearing a billowy white shirt, tight trousers and tall black riding boots.

"Moritz Stiefel! Are you a _pirate_ now?"

A smile slowly crept across Moritz's young face. "Through and through!"

"And what about me?" Ilse asked. "Am I a pirate too?"

Mortiz thought for a moment. "Only if you agree to the Pirate Code."

Ilse clapped her hands and began to strut about the ship, towards her friend. "I know _all _about the Pirate Code, my dear boy." She paused as she walked down the steps. She stopped when she was finally one or two meters from her friend. "You see, I have a secret."

Moritz raised his eyebrows and leaned in closer. "May I hear it?"

Ilse smiled. "It just might cost you."

"And what would the payment consist of?" He asked her curiously.

Ilse tilted her head so that her cheek was facing his face. "Just a kiss!"

Moritz snickered before planting a small kiss on Ilse's cheeks. "May I know the secret now?"

"Alright," Ilse said leaning her mouth so it was centimeters away from his ear. "I'm _already_ a pirate! How else would I have been able to sneak aboard your ship?"

Realization dawned upon Moritz's features. "Ah-ha! I thought so. Luckily you passed the test by telling me the truth, or I would have had to make you walk the plank. Or declare war upon you!"

"Declare war? On a friend?" Ilse frowned. "No worries! I have an idea. What if we combined our pirate forces to create one large feared pirate league?"

Moritz jumped up and down. "Wonderful! That is an absolutely ingenious idea! I accept!"

Ilse struck her hand out. "Let us shake on it!"

Moritz nodded, while grabbing Ilse's hand to shake. The deal was made.

"What shall be our first order of business?" Moritz asked.

Ilse narrowed her eyes, pondering. Her head snapped up and she placed one finger up in the air. "I've got it! We shall be the most fearsome pirates to ever sail the ocean. All others will tremble before us, even other pirates!"

"And so it shall be!" Moritz giggled.

Suddenly, thunder crashed loudly as clouds rushed over the sky.

Ilse quickly looked up as lightening lit up the now pitch dark sky. It abruptly started to pour rain as the wind violently swept over the now treacherous ocean.

"Moritz, what are we going to do?" Isle asked, frightened.

Moritz stared and glared at her. "You frightened me! Why did you frighten me?!"

Ilse quickly became perplexed. "Moritz, what are you talking about? How did _I_ frighten you?"

"Damn it!" He screamed as he began to pace quickly.

"Moritz, stop!"

"Why did you frighten me? Why? Why Ilse, _why_?" His face was suddenly just centimeters from hers.

"I did not frighten you! Why would I frighten you? _I'm_ frightened!"

"This is _your_ fault, Ilse!"

Moritz was no longer making any sense. Had he gone mad? Surely, that was what had happened.

"I don't understand," Ilse covered her face to hide her tears.

He violently yanked her hands away from her face. He quickly slapped her and threw her to the floor.

"Fix it! As your captain I _order _you to fix it!"

Ilse wailed. "Fix what? There is nothing to fix!"

"You ruined me!" Moritz slumped to the ground, sobbing just as hard as she was.

They sat for what seemed like a million heart beats, quietly sobbing to themselves.

Ilse timidly reached out and touched Moritz's arm. "I'm so sorry, Moritz. For whatever I have done. I promise you, it was not intentional."

Moritz closed his eyes. "It's okay," he said softly. The storm began to calm.

"Please forgive me? You are the only friend I have," Ilse pleaded with him.

Moritz sat, silently, but jerked at the sound of another round of thunder roaring through the sky.

"Damn it! You bitch! I could never forgive you!" He screamed in Ilse's face. "And now you shall pay!"

Ilse had no time to react before Moritz brutally picked her off the floor by her elbows and pushed her towards the side of the ship.

"You're punishment is to watch me do this…" he said, as he stood up onto the ledge of the ship precariously.

Ilse's eyes widened in fear. "Mortiz, please, don't! Please!"

Moritz said nothing, but smiled at her cruelly before falling backwards into the thrashing ocean.

"No!" Ilse screamed. "Moritz! No!" She ran and leaned over the edge, but there was no sign of her friend.

A bitter laugh echoed from behind her. "Your turn."

She turned to see an evil look upon Moritz's face for a split second before he pushed her over the edge of the ship to tumble into the ocean.

"No!" She screamed, before finding herself thrashing in her bed. She calmed her fit before bolting upright. She swallowed hard.

"Just a dream…" she whispered into the dark room. It was only a few moments before a painful round of sobs shook her whole body_. _


End file.
